Her Lady Wolf
by wolfgirl1990
Summary: A story of romance between a vampire prince and a wolfess to his enslavement. Though the prince is darkened with war upon his kingdom. He will find love can get you through anything.


**Her Lady Wolf/Chapter 1- Master and Pet**

I'm running through the forest and my heart is pumping fast, my ears' in tuned with every footstep I take. I can only see the darkness of shadows' in the dimmed moonlight. Finally I reach a clearing where the darkness surrounds me and the pale moon beams down on me like a spotlight. I'm not alone… The dark prince seeks me out and will stop it nothing to have me. I collapse on the ground in tears of what I'm getting ready to do, but there is no way out and no turning back. A cold wind chills the night air and I draw out my dagger, holding it inward, facing me. My hair blows in the wind and slowly falls at my shoulders' as the wind comes to a stand still. Suddenly I jab the dagger toward me, closing my eyes' and expecting the worst. Instead of feeling pain I feel a strong grip around my arm. _**'It's him!'**_ I guess my thoughts' running wild. I slowly open my eyes' to see the lower half of the dark prince, my breath catching in my throat. His grip gets tighter and I drop the dagger, feeling a pain and strength around my arm. I look up to the dark prince who has a stone cold look upon his face and a chill travels down my spine. With pain still surging through my arm, words escape from my mouth.

"Why!" I demand feeling the grip around my arm let up and pull me up to my feet.

"You are mine." He simply says in a low, soft rumble. I am now level with his brown eyes' and feeling my bodice gets drawn in by the dark prince. Suddenly with the feel of fear comes the brushing of his legs against mine and the bulge in his pants can be felt. I avert my eyes' and face as he leans in to kiss me and gets my cheek instead.

"There is nothing to fear little one." He raises a hand to turn my chin toward him and look him dead in the eyes'. For some reason I haven't the notion to pull away. His brown hair dances a crossed his face and his soft colorless features stare at me. Again he tries to embark on a kiss and this time manages to get away with it. My body tingles in delight and I feel my lose hand reach up and touch his cool face, I am his and he knows it. He lets loose my other hand and walks away, leaving my body yearning for more.

I look away if merely for only a moment, to catch the moon behind a misty fog. I turn and my prince is gone, but he has been careless to leave his foot tracks. I follow them to a dreary castle in the black velvet sky, even the stars' cast a haunting glow. I scuffle up the hill and stand before the castle door, on a drawbridge over a moat. Fear once again strikes me, making me still like the deer in front of fog lights. The doors' open wide and I am speechless, for inside the entrance of the castle is a dragon. The green dragon looks upon me over his spectacles and waves a hand to the living room of the castle. Candle lights are on every wall and lead the way to the heart of the castle.

"Well…" The dragon says, dropping an arm and waiting for a response. I look at the dragon in shock and stand in disbelief. I mean really… Have you ever heard of a talking dragon?

"Come in!" He grumbles and walks down the lighted living room hall. I follow a little calmer now and observe the lightings burst as we pass them. Coming to the heart I look around and observe the golden floor and the stained glass canopy. Not at all what I expected… There is a table and chairs awaiting my arrival as I follow closely behind the dragon. He pulls a chair out for me and I take a seat.

"The Master will be out shortly." He says with a devious grin and exits the room. I look around in silence and notice the wall hangings'. They are beautiful pictures of landscapes and people, not at all befitting to the castle itself. I look down the table and he is here! _**'He was only gone, but a few seconds' ago.'**_ I think looking quickly at the ground. My eyes' shoot back up as their voices can be heard, the dragon and the prince.

"Tell the servants' to fetch the food." He says never taking his eyes' of me.

"Of course Master." The dragon replies with a bow. Leaving he exits down the left hallway with high intentions of doing as the Dark Prince has commanded. The dragon disappeared for a moment his long tail wagging as he wobbled forth through the halls. Continuing in silence the prince stared down the table, his hands held to his mouth folded only to reveal a ruby ring. Blushing I look away momentarily till the dragon brings my attention back with a clap.

"Dinner is served." The dragon waves an arm and goat people the size of dwarves come piling in with food. The turkey dish is set to the center of the table and the rest of the foods spiral out. Silverware is then set to the right side of the dish and a candle to the left hand corner, brightening my face. He doesn't eat food, because I've seen what he eats, but that has never stopped him from keeping food around the castle. The dragon pours some red liquor into my glass in a spill of red fluid, I simply watch as the whirlpool sets into the glass and the sweet smell fills into my nostrils.

"Thank you." I silently speak and raise the glass to my lips, drinking in it's potent elixir. I eat the steak which is cooked to perfection as always. The cook always leaves the blood running and the steak browned. I realize the meat is something of a forest creature, but I can't place the taste. As though to silence my thoughts, the entrancingly vocals his voice.

"The meat is deer, love."

I keep forgetting his telepathic powers, but I nod and blush. I soon get my fill of the food and sit drowsy and drunk. I relax into the chair and turn my head to my shoulder, my locks falling over my face. Now my body is relaxed and still the yearnful, burning, the agonizing wait to be touched. I feel a shadow looming overhead and look up softly extending a hand. He then scoops up my limp body. My eyes are shut, but I can feel his now foggy form carrying us up the stairs. He stands in front of the doors regenerating his solid form and takes a red lighting from his eyes, swinging open the doors on their hinges. We enter the room to a place of marble floor and crystal ceiling. This is the room he has given me…. He lays me on the canopy bed and stares down with glistening muscles. My walnut eyes gazing upon him, my flesh growing inflamed and my blossom wet. I burn for his every touch and desire his dominant nature. Closing over me like a feeding animal, promising tangent kisses over my skin, his fangs penetrate my neck forcing me to the bed in a hasty manor. His claws tear at my clothes and reveal a sleek bodice, creamy median flesh flowing down the length of the bed. I utter a mixture of pain and pleasure as he picks up my back slightly and teases my nipples with a grazing tongue. _**'God!'**_ my head enters a state of mind blowing whims. I lay limp to his pleasure and he growls fiercely, nibbling sleekly down my rib cage and digging ivory claws into my back. Pools of blood spill down my back, but I don't care I yearn his every being, I crave his every touch… I tangle my fingers in his hair and moan softly. He continues his way down my body and licks me like an animal tastes its prey. My nostrils' flare and my eyes dialed, I run slender, nimble fingers down his pale skin. Stroking him with unsteady hands, he drops me into the softness of the mattress and towers over me. I sheepishly back away, my body positioned with my knees at my side. My eyes drift, half mass and my stomach sways back in a heavy breathing. I've seen this look before, but never to this degree… I back away and turn my face to the wall, the darkness of a bruise showing. He kneels down and raises my chin, with but four words to offer.

"Never again, my pet."

He gets up and walks with a storm across the floor, but he is anything but mad. _**'This has been a soft night…'**_ I think resting on the satin pillows provided. Night befalls the castle and I walk to a stone balcony, my gown fluttering across my feet. I feel like there is someone watching me and I turn my cheek to my shoulder as though sheltering myself from the chilling winds that brew in the night.

"Restless?" his call beckons me like a moth to flame. Which even now I can see his cocked brow of suspicion…

"I didn't know you were up…" I say absently turning to meet his gaze, but I see a mere flash as though something was supposed to be there. A powerful hand and long fingers stroke my neck lovingly.

"You're not like the rest… While they fear me, your blood boils for my touch. Why is that?" He demands like a king to a person unworthy of his presence.

"You shouldn't fear the unknown, but embrace it for its beauty." I dip my head backward and close my eyes, to animate his touch.

"Fae, darling…" He speaks with a rumble rising in his throat.

"Beasts such as I have no beauty. We should be feared and worshipped, like the true gods we are." He speaks, cupping my risen breast in his palms. Cocking my head to one side, I let a moan of stimulance. I turn to meet his gaze and this time he stands firm, pulling me into his rippled chest. A tranquil look is lit in my eyes as moonbeams cast their phantom rays upon me. Beautiful, seductive eyes in shades of amber send my temple sparkling with juices. I find him leant over my neck, running the smoothness of his nose at my beating pulse… He strokes my side with care, easing me into relaxation. However my darling prince defies me, his true intentions searching for blood. Red crimson spills onto the luscious lips of my master, his free hand pulling my waist to dip me backwards. Immediately my hands press against his masculinity, feeling the tone of my utmost desire. I find myself clutching at the change of fur, my nails digging into him and so I struggle tearing my prince's attention away.

"Something wrong love?" he questions my actions with dark, seductive eyes.

"It's late…" I speak softly and blush fills my face. A charming smile crosses his face, but somehow not fitting to the prince I know.

"Tomorrow…" His touch flows over my face, to be countered by the lonely caress of my own hand.

I turn to the archway leading to my well kept resting place. The prince follows suit a smug smile covering his gentle countenance.

"Fae my dear…" The prince speaks softly upon the wind. Before words are exchanged his voice carries through the air once more.

"Let yourself will next time." His voice changes to meet a tone best describe in a sauntered reassurance.

**Chapter 2-**

(Yearning for more? This story will continue as time moves on….)

©Lindzey Wicks

6


End file.
